Kimi Nishino
* Kimi Nishino (西野 貴未, Nishino Kimi) is Nishiki Nishio's girlfriend. Although she knows that he is a ghoul, her love and loyality remains. She is also a student in the Medical Department at Kamii University. Appearance A short hime-cut hair girl, she is a normal casual college student who attends the same school as Nishiki, Kaneki and Hide. She wears two matching bangles that Nishiki also wears as a couple. Personality She has become devoted to Nishiki after he unknowingly helped comfort her after losing her family in a plane crash. She is also discreet on keeping a secret for her affiliations with Nishiki and Kaneki, since helping ghouls (who are enemies of humanity) is a more severe offense than helping out human criminals. Plot Past Kimi lost her parents and her three younger brothers in a plane accident. Around that time, Nishiki approached her and they started going out. Prologue/Doves' Emergence Kimi found Nishiki in his apartment after he had been heavily wounded by Ken Kaneki. At that moment, she found out that Nishiki is a ghoul. Nishiki attacked her, but he had to realize that the wounds had made him weaker than a human. Kimi allowed him to eat a bit of flesh from around her left shoulder, leaving a scar. Afterwards, Kimi delivered the materials of last year's school festival to Hideyoshi Nagachika. Gourmet Arc After Kaneki had saved Nishiki from ghouls in the 14th ward and had brought him to Nishiki's apartment, Kimi attacked Kaneki because she mistook Kaneki for the "narcissistic man". Since Tsukiyama came to Kamii University, Kimi thought Tsukiyama was targeting Nishiki. She asked Kaneki to keep quiet about Nishiki, and in exchange, she would keep quiet about him. Later, Kimi approached Kaneki at Anteiku because Nishiki's wounds weren't healing. Kaneki promised that he would find a way to help her and Nishiki. On the way back, she was attacked and caught by Tsukiyama. Kaneki and Nishiki went to a chapel where Tsukiyama held Kimi prisoner. There, Tsukiyama explained his intention: He wanted to eat Kaneki while Kaneki was eating Kimi. Kaneki and Nishiki fought Tsukiyama to save Kimi's life; later, Touka Kirishima joined the fight. Trivia * Kimi likes eating out, archery (her club activities during high school) and Nishiki. * Kimi likes eating fried soba and purchased melon bread. Quotes * To Kaneki (about accepting Nishiki as a ghoul): “It’s true I was shocked… so in the beginning I was really puzzled on what I should do… but now… I think… I want to be by his side.” * To Touka (after seeing her kagune): “How beautiful…” * To Nishiki (after he attacked her): "Nishiki...you're a ghoul...?" * To Nishiki (as he bites her shoulder): "Nishiki-kun. ...When I first met you, Nishiki-kun, around the time when you called out to me, my father, mother and three younger brother had all just died in a plane crash. I was the only one in Tokyo... When I though of being all alone and unable to see my family again I became really sad. It was bad but I started to think I would be happier if I'd died too... But, Nishiki-kun, you came to my side and saved me... So, it's fine. Continue living." References Kimi Nishino's stat card in volume 5. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human